


yuki's bisexual awakening

by CogAndStar



Series: Shatterverse [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexuality, Crushes, Family, Gen, Middle Schooler Crushes On A High Schooler, Self-Indulgent, bisexual awakening, high schooler emphatically does not crush back, no beta we die like shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogAndStar/pseuds/CogAndStar
Summary: Yuki and his family visit Tokyo during his summer break and go to Cafe Leblanc; the sight of the barista leads to Yuki realizing something about himself.
Series: Shatterverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	yuki's bisexual awakening

**Author's Note:**

> this is a side-story to my OC fic, Persona: Shatter. it takes place before that, during the events of Persona 5. you don't need to read Shatter to understand this, and you don't need to read this to understand Shatter; it's basically pure self-indulgence on my part. enjoy!

**Tuesday**

**July 19, 20XX**

**Morning**

It was a bright, sunny day in Yongen-Jaya as Katsuichi Tamura led a group of two women and a boy through the backstreets. Katsuichi was an unassuming and plump man, with brown hair slicked back and a simple goatee. His sharp gray eyes, however, betrayed the intelligence which had gotten him his job as one of the best investigative journalists in the Tokyo metropolitan area. For now, however, he was not pursuing the next headline; he was simply spending time with his family.

Well, they weren’t really his family, they were his dead best friend’s, but Chihiro called him Katsuichi-nii and little Yuki called him Uncle, and so Yuna was happy to include him in their family outings and he was most certainly happy to join them. As he led them to their destination, Yuki was excitedly regaling them all with a story of how he had defended his friend Toshiko’s honor against the evil Shigeru Tanaka, winning back Toshiko’s lunch money for her.

“You know you shouldn’t be getting into fights, Yukkun. You should have reported it to a teacher.” Despite her prim tone, Yuna was smiling as she scolded her son. This was not the first time he had gotten into a fight with bullies, and no scolding could make it be the last.

“And  _ you _ know why I gotta do it myself, Mom. It’s what a true man does - like Dad!”

If the reminder of the dead Chihaku caused the widow any pain, she hid it admirably. She just ruffled Yuki’s hair and looked at him fondly.

“This is what, the third time this year you’ve gotten into a fight for this Toshiko-chan, right?” drawled Chihiro.

“It's the _fourth_ , Aunty.” He seemed almost indignant that her number was lower.

“Wow, four times in as many months. Toshiko-chan must be very pretty.”

“She is! But she’s got a crush on Tsubasa-kun.”

“Did she tell you?”

“Yup! We’re making a plan for her Ultimate Confession of Ever-Lasting Love and Support when we get back from summer vacation.”

“Ultimate Confession of Ever-Lasting Love and Support?”

The eleven-year-old shrugged. “If it doesn’t have a cool name, how will it work?”

“You’ve been watching too much Featherman, kid.”

“You’re the one who makes me watch Featherman, Aunty.”

“I am aware.”

“We’re here!” interrupted Katsuichi, opening the door of Cafe Leblanc and ushering them all inside.

The family of four stepped into the cafe. It was empty, save for the fluffy-haired barista and the smell of coffee. The barista pushed himself up from his lean on the counter and flashed them a smile. Yuki stared, star-struck, at the man who seemed, to him, like some renegade fairy who had fled those otherworldly intrigues and dances and, for some strange reason, decided to take up residence in a Tokyo coffee shop.

“Welcome to Leblanc, how can I help you?” The sound of his voice only reinforced Yuki’s ideas of the barista’s otherworldly origins.

Katsuichi smoothly ordered a curry and coffee combo, and the other two adults looked over the menu. Yuki was not doing that, as he was still entranced by the barista. The sounds of his mom and his aunt ordering their own drinks and meals were simply white noise to him as he marveled at the gunmetal glint of the barista’s eyes behind a pair of round glasses. That was, they were white noise until Chihiro poked him in the forehead.

“What do you want, little man?”

Yuki thought. He looked at the menu, and back at the barista. He remembered, dimly, something his dad had told him one night when he was six, in the same gravelly voice he gave all his wisdom in: “Son, when you see something - or someone - beautiful, you go for it. No hesitation, like a man. Understand?” 

Yuki had, at the time, nodded and then kept on playing with his Legos. Now, however, he truly understood his dad’s advice, and decided to act on it. As part of his planning for Toshiko’s Ultimate Confession of Ever-Lasting Love and Support, he had done quite a bit of research on pick-up lines and such, and he therefore knew exactly which one to use on this otherworldly man of coffee.

Deepening his voice, Yuki dropped his masterwork line: “Can I get your number? Cuz I like you a latte.”

The barista blinked in shock at the eleven-year-old child who had just flirted with him. Yuna stared at her son in confusion. Katsuichi made a poor attempt at disguising his laughter as a cough, while Chihiro did no such thing; her hyena-like laughter filled the entirety of the small cafe. Yuki ignored his family’s reactions, and simply maintained unblinking eye contact with the barista, entirely deadpan.  


“You’re a bit too young for that, but you can get a hot chocolate?”

Nobly accepting the rejection, Yuki nodded. “This is acceptable.”

“Would you like marshmallows or whipped cream?”

“Both, please.”

Relieved at how calmly the child was taking the rejection, the barista got to making everybody’s drinks. Still laughing, Chihiro led her nephew over to a booth with the rest of the family, and immediately began teasing him mercilessly. Yuki defended himself valiantly, but when Katsuichi joined in, there was no chance of winning the battle; when his aunt and uncle work together, especially in teasing, they are a force of nature. Even the aid of his mother couldn’t help him now, and she made the wise decision of staying out of it.

Later that day, when Katsuichi had gone back to his apartment and the other three were back in their hotel room, Yuna sat her son down and gave him The Talk. In no uncertain terms, she told him that she would love and support him no matter what, and also told him how to...go about it...with the partner of his choice. It was slowed down by Chihiro’s joking interjections and the fact that she had to call Katsuichi to teach Yuki about gay sex, given her lack of experience in the field. All in all, it was an incredibly awkward incident, but one that everybody involved would always look back on fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](https://cogandstar.tumblr.com) for shitposting and rambling about this and a variety of other things.


End file.
